The present invention relates generally to grounding brackets, and more particularly to grounding brackets used in association with connectors for audio-visual signal carrying cables, such as coaxial cable barrel connectors.
Coaxial cable barrel connectors, such as F81 type barrel connectors, are used to link coaxial cables together within satellite, antenna, and cable television systems. Often, little thought is given to the F-81 barrel connector. However, satellite systems in particular, use high frequency signals, and the connectors must therefore have high frequency performance. As satellite services increase offerings, so too does the bandwidth of the satellite system to transport these services. As bandwidth is increased, higher frequencies are employed to transport additional video channels and this challenges the integrity of the F-81 connector.
Inconsistencies from connectors and components within the cable path reduce the quality of the satellite signal at the satellite receiver. In an ideal situation in a satellite communication, for instance, a cable would simply connect the satellite receiver to the satellite antenna. In reality, however, cable splices, wall plates and, grounding brackets/blocks exist between components in the satellite antenna system. Every splice positioned in the cable path adds a potential inconsistency to the cable link. As the inconsistencies increase, the satellite signal within the cable becomes distorted. Signal distortion increases until the satellite receiver fails to receive certain satellite channels—often first evident with the weaker satellite transponder signals. Therefore it is important to use an F-81 connector and associated components that imposes the smallest negative effect in the cable path.
Grounding brackets or blocks ensure a proper ground path between the drop cable and a ground wire. If there is corrosion of the bracket material or a gap in the connection between the cable connector and the bracket, improper grounding can result, degrading the quality of the signal being transported through the cables. Conventional grounding brackets/blocks include a barrel connector integral with the bracket (typically die cast), or a separate barrel connector and bracket that are permanently affixed to one another by a press fit.
With integral barrel blocks, inconvenience and/or unnecessary cost are incurred when a system encounters a variety of installation types with different numbers of lines, as with satellite television. Some subscribers choose service with only one receiver on the dish, while others get service with as many as four receivers, each with a line that must be grounded, while still others have two-line service. Ideally, the system would stock only one type of ground block, but installing a four-line block at sites which only require one or two is costly, and installing four single line blocks is a nuisance.
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a grounding bracket for use with signal carrying cable connectors that provide a secure and reliable ground connection for the cable connectors.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a grounding bracket that can accommodate a plurality of signal carrying cable connectors.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a grounding bracket that provides reliable engagement between the cable connector and the bracket.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.